


Laced

by ashes0909



Series: Held [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “What’s that?”Steve felt his face go beet red. “Noth..ing?”





	Laced

He missed Tony. That was all. He’d been gone for days and now there was _this_ , beckoning Steve. It had attracted him in the store, and he had brought it into the tower, but it wasn’t until he slid onto their bedsheets with the catalogue, that he finally admitted that, maybe, he was more than a little interested in this idea. His mind kindly supplied the memory of Tony photographing him, now altered to include the contents of the open page. His finger traced over the image and he wondered how it would feel if it were Tony’s fingers running over his own---

A vidcall rang through the room, and the corner of the television flickered with Tony’s face as his call came through the line. Steve moved fast, tossing the catalogue out of the frame and straightening up before answering. “Hello, Tony.”

Tony’s brown eyes immediately narrowed. Steve shifted.

“You’re out of breath,” Tony observed. “And flushed.” His analytical expression transformed with his smirk. “Am I interrupting some alone time? Usually better without the pajama pants but who am I to judge? Please, don’t stop on my account.”

Steve let out a puff of laughter. “I wasn’t--” he broke off, lifting his hand in a ‘you know what I mean,’ sort of gesture, then letting it fall on the bed. It landed on the catalogue.

“What’s that?”

Steve felt his face go beet red. “Noth..ing?”

It was Tony’s turn to laugh, this time loud and knowing. “Oh, so I _was_ interrupting. Do share with the class, my love.”

Steve felt the twist of embarrassment churn in his stomach, but he knew he would share with Tony. Not because he ordered him to, but because Tony would understand, would know what to do with this curiosity, even when Steve didn’t know himself. With Tony, it was safe. Tony would know what to do.

He slid the catalogue into view, left open on the page Steve had been looking at. A beautifully fit man posed in the center, arms splayed overhead in a way no one stood normally but it accented the jut of his hip. His leg was turned out giving Steve an intimate view of his inner thigh, spinkled with hair against his pale skin. Above it all was the blue elastic, gripping tight against the weight of the man’s bulge as it pressed against the delicate curl of lace. A sinful decadence radiated from the man, his without-a-care stare an obvious contradiction to the arousal the lace couldn’t hide. When he first saw the catalogue, he told himself it was the pretty, half naked men, but he knew the truth, there was attraction there, but also envy.

On the screen, Tony’s eyes darkened as he saw the image, and Steve watched how his gaze traced from the catalogue over Steve’s body, felt it ignite a line of fire in its wake. “Oh, my naughty Captain. In blue, huh? Yes.” He drew out the word. “That would look good on you.” He nodded as if it all made sense, heated eyes leaving Steve for just a moment. Tony had known what Steve had fantasized about, knew that the catalogue was more than titillation, had seen his curiosity even if Steve himself did not understand it.  

Steve shifted on the bed while Tony did something offscreen, then he turned his attention back to him. Tony’s grin had turned from aroused amusement, to something more predatory. “I bought them. They’ll arrive tomorrow.” He paused, making sure Steve was paying attention before he continued, “You’ll be wearing them when I return the day after tomorrow. You’ll put them on first thing in the morning and wait with them on until I arrive. Do you understand?”

Steve nodded. Unable to form words, unsure of what to say. Tony considered him. “You have the best ideas, don’t you Steve?”

Tony was right, Tony took care of him and he was curious. The idea was sexy in a way Steve had never considered he could be, and with Tony, he could explore. “Yes, Tony. Thank you, Tony.”

“My love, already so sweet for me. And here I was just calling to say goodnight and-- Oh.” Pepper’s face popped into the frame, and with it a wave of her manicured hand.

“We really need to leave, Steve,” she said. “Till next--”

The call ended, and Steve was left with nothing but a blank screen and a tent in his pants. He rolled onto his side, tossed the catalogue on the nightstand, and tried his best to fall asleep.

The next thirty-six hours were torture. The day of Tony’s arrival, Steve was up and out of bed early, ants under his skin until he crossed the room and opened the ornate wooden box that held his collar. Slipping it around his neck was a transformation. In his veins, under his skin, Steve settled. Only then, could he look at the small package in the corner. Inconspicuous cardboard held together by packaging tape. So ordinary, on the outside. He bit at the corner of his lip as he walked over, grabbing Tony’s black SI zipup hoodie off the ottoman as he passed by it. The smell of him, its softness, surrounded him as he zipped it over his bare chest. It was like Tony was all around him, even while he was miles away.

By the time he reached the package, a flutter of excitement had bloomed in his chest. He wanted this. It was his silly idea, he recalled, as he ripped open the box and not so silly now. His breath caught at the sight of the lace. He felt his cheeks flush, and he fisted the fabric. The thought of standing there, alone in the room, with the lace on-- a jolt of humiliation twisted the spot at the base of his cock. He pushed down his pajama pants, then slid the garment on and pulled his pants back up, quickly. He wanted Tony.

Tony. He looked at the clock. It wouldn’t be long now, and Tony had given him his orders, so he went to the roof to wait for the quinjet. The rub of lace against his skin was impossible to ignore. Had he always shifted this much while he waited for the elevator? Each brush of the stitching, pulling different parts of him, making it so he could hardly focus on anything but the steady rush of sensation. He’d never realized how much protection his boxer briefs provided from the elements until he leaned against the elevator wall. The cool metal seeped through his thin cotton pants even as the rest of him heated with anticipation.

The elevator doors opened onto the rooftop, the large space seeming emptier without the quinjet parked off to the side. He walked to the other end of the rooftop, where benches lined against the wall under an overhang, and waited.

There was a sense of calm in waiting; he listened to the wind and watched the clouds, let the presence of the collar around his neck, and the task Tony had given him, be all that there was to be.

He heard the roar of the quinjet’s engines before he saw it, and the sound alone accelerated his pulse. He shifted again, a gasp escaping his lips when the lace pushed back against the pressure growing in his cock. The plane lowered, angling its landing so he could see Tony piloting.

Tony was showing off, because he knew Steve would be waiting. He had his sunglasses on, but his smile was enough to stoke the fire that heated Steve’s cock inside the lace. Tony knew, and with every shift on the bench, it was like Tony could see, even through his pajamas.

After a graceful landing, Steve stood while Tony disembarked. He looked glorious in a black leather jacket and dark denim, a hint of the arc reactor peaking out from the top of his dress shirt. His eyes were dark as he walked towards Steve and when he got close, the first thing he did was reach up and push the hood off Steve’s head, tracing his fingers over the collar.

“JARVIS, lock the rooftop door,” Tony ordered, eyes fixed on Steve’s neck.

“Of course, Sir.”

“Welcome home,” Steve whispered into the silence that followed.

“And what a welcome it is.” Tony dropped his hands from Steve’s neck and took a small step back. “Take off your pants.” A jolt of surprise followed the order, desire laced with humiliation, until Tony cleared his throat.

“If I have to repeat myself, I’ll make you take off the hoodie too, even though I think it’s a bit too chilly up here. Your nipples will harden prettily in the cold, though, so I’ll more than enjoy it-- Ah, there you go,” he said, once Steve pushed down his pajama pants. “Good boy.”

Steve knew his face was red, but every part of him stayed floating under Tony’s control because Tony said this was good, he was good. This silly idea, it made Tony’s cock press against his denim in a way that looked almost painful. Steve kept his arms to his side, because Tony wanted to see.

“Oh, Steve, look at you. So pretty for me. All wrapped up.” Steve’s cock reached up to bask in Tony’s praise, leaving little beads of precome at the tip that soaked the lace against his skin. “Is it everything you thought, when you first saw them in that catalogue?”

Steve chewed at his lip. “It started before the catalogue, at the department store.”

Tony’s brow furrowed, confused for a second, before he crowded Steve back against the wall, kissing down Steve’s jaw. “Oh there was a department store adventure. Tell me.”

Steve’s cheeks heated at the order. “I was just checking out and--- red and gold. Women’s section.” Steve shrugged. “I saw a pair and thought of you.” Steve could feel his face flush but he wanted to tell Tony, explain how he had gotten here, why he had taken the catalogue from the store at all. “I thought about how I would look for you, how much you’d like them. And I-- I also thought about having them, the red and gold, your colors, hidden under my clothes, wrapped around me.” He swallowed. “Around my cock and - and my ass.”

Tony took his sunglasses off, pupils blown even as he chuckled, his hand coming up to caress Steve’s cheek. “My pretty, pretty, Steve. There is no way I’m not buying those for you now, as well. Especially knowing how good these look on you.” Tony’s hand left his face and landed on his hip, rubbing circles into the fabric. “So sexy, so--” he leaned so his lips brushed Steve’s earlobe. “--obedient. Turn around and put your hands on the wall, I want to see that lace stretch over your ass, I bet that will be a pretty sight too, just like everything else.”

He punctuated his order by gripping Steve's cock, then he used the distraction of Steve’s moan to spin him towards the wall. A smack hit Steve’s ass before he could even brace his hands on the bricks.

“That’s it,” Tony said, his hand tracing over the fabric where it pulled tight across his ass, his finger pushing between his crack until Steve cried out. “Reach down and push them down for me, just a bit, just enough for me to see your hole.”

Steve braced his weight on his arm and reached behind, doing as he was told, wanting Tony’s hands on him again, wanting him to touch his cock where it pressed and pulled against the lace.

“So good, I knew you’d be so good for me, I even planned ahead.”

Before Steve could even ask what he was referring to he heard the click of the lube bottle opening. He looked over his shoulder, with the intention of seeing Tony’s cock covered by the lube and his face must’ve shown his disappointment because Tony laughed as he applied the slick to his fingers. “None of that,” Tony chastised. “You’ll get my cock later, you can count on that. But right now I’m going to take care of you.”

Tony gestured to his cock. “That looks awfully painful, and those panties look way too clean. Something that sexy should be a little messy. Don’t you agree?” Tony’s now lubed finger slid over his crack, tracing his hole while Tony’s other hand came up to grip his cock through the lace and rub a steady rhythm.

Steve threw his head back and moaned, back arching as his ass pressed into Tony’s hand, then jerked forward when his other hand twisted to cup at his balls. “Tony, please.” He had no idea what he was begging for but he knew he wanted anything Tony would give him, and his pleas earned him a finger slipping inside his rim. “Yes, yes,” he groaned and knew the sight he made, standing outside in broad daylight, high above the city in just a pair of underwear. Bright, loud, sexy, _feminine_ , underwear. He cock twitched at the image just as Tony slammed his finger into his prostate. Steve saw stars.

“You love this, don’t you? Whining on my hand while your cock soaks through the lace. So good for me, always following my orders because you know it will get you here, whimpering and moaning as I give you what good boys deserve.” His other hand came down hard on Steve’s ass cheek, causing heat and pain to mix into the pleasure. He was already so close to the edge that it only took one, two, three more twists of Tony’s palm against his cock, and Steve was coming through the lace and into Tony’s hand.

Tony huddled in close, his breath sparking a shiver along the base of Steve’s neck. “There you go, just like that, get them all messy for me.” Tony bit at the collar, at Steve’s ear. His hand withdrawing from Steve’s ass and Steve whined at the loss. Tony looked composed, so much so, that if he hadn’t had felt Tony’s erection pressing into the back of his thigh while he fingered him, he would’ve thought Tony unaffected.

Steve rested his forehead against his arm, still braced against the wall, the wind dancing along the heated, bare skin of his ass.

“You did so well, Steve. Looked so good as you came on my hand.” Steve’s head rolled to hang between his arms and he groaned when Tony pulled the lace bottom, brushing it along his ass before settling it against his waist. “There’s my good Steve. Pull your pants back up and follow me.”

“Where are we going?” Steve asked, though it didn’t really matter, he was blissed out, lax from his orgasm and Tony’s endless string of delicious commands. He looked down at his legs, bare and pale, a stark contrast against the blue fabric. A wet spot darkened the color across the front and he could see glimpses of his softened cock underneath. The lace rubbed his orgasm into his skin with every little motion he made. He bent down to follow Tony’s order, unable to focus on anything but the damp reminder between his legs.

Putting his pajama pants back over it all was a rush of its own, a secret that only he and Tony knew. The knowing smile when he met Tony’s gaze only served to solidify Steve’s love of this clandestine sort of debauchery.

“Well, for starters, I’m going to go wash my hand. And then we’re going to go to the common floor and greet the team.”  Tony’s eyes flickered to Steve crotch then back to his face. “Ready?”

“Yes, Tony”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come visit us on tumbly: [ashes0909](https://ashes0909.tumblr.com) and [FestiveFerret](https://festiveferret.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
